Sabía que te encontraría
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Una nueva mutante llega a la mansión. ¿Podrá hacer que Logan deje de pensar en Jean?, ¿Se llevaran bien alguna vez?, ¿Podrán algún día sentir algo más que rechazo el uno al otro?
1. Chapter 1

"**Sabía que te encontraría"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Una nueva mutante llega a la mansión. ¿Podrá hacer que Logan deje de pensar en Jean?, ¿Se llevaran bien alguna vez?

**Disclaimer**: X-Men no me pertenece, lo pertenece a Marvel comic. ¡Créanme!, si no yo estaría con Wolverine *¬*.

* * *

_**Dedicado a mi querida musa, Amia Snape, que siempre me da ideas para continuar con mis fic. ¡Te quiero, niña!.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** Una extraña chica.

Sentado, en la barra de aquel bar, intentado borrar sus penas con cerveza, se encontraba un hombre que no aparentaba tener más de unos cuarenta años. Sus rasgos eran duros y serios. Su cabello era castaño. Tenía dos largas patillas enmarcando su rostro.

Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, por más que intentara embriagarse sus poderes de curación no lo permitían, lo tenían sobrio. Si tan solo pudiera por instante olvidarse de Jane Grey, no estaría bebiendo. Se veía que la mujer estaba enamorada del lanza rayitos, ¿para qué seguir torturándose?.

La puerta del bar se abrió y a su nariz llego un suave olor a fresas combinado con adrenalina y miedo… Una extraña combinación, pensó. Sintió como una persona se sentaba al lado de él en la barra. La observó por el rabillo del ojo y vio que era una joven que no tendría más de dieciocho años…

Un aroma familiar hizo que gruñera y observara en dirección a la puerta, por ella entró su hermano, Víctor. Él volvió a su cerveza, sabía que no pasaría desapercibido mucho tiempo, pero quería saber que estaba buscando su hermano ahí.

-Maldita cría, ven acá.-Víctor se acercó a la joven, que momentos antes se había sentado a su lado, y la cogió del brazo.-No te vuelvas a escapar.

-¡Suéltame idiota sin cerebro!.-La chica comenzó a forcejear, pero no podía soltarse del agarre que Víctor ejercía sobre ella, la arrastró hacía fuera del bar, pero ninguno de los presentes se quiso involucrar, de ellos no era el pleito y no pensaban dárselas de héroes., bueno… casi todos.

Cuando su hermano salió del bar, el hombre en la barra se levantó dando un gruñido. No sabía lo que Víctor pretendía, pero no le dejaría hacerle daño a alguien.

-¡Espera!, ¡No has pagado la cuenta!.-Le gritó el cantinero del bar cuando iba en la puerta.

-Vuelvo en un instante… debo arreglar cierto asunto…-Sin más salió del bar donde Víctor aún forcejeaba con la chica.-Vaya hermano, ¿tanta prisa llevas que ya ni me saludas?.

-Vaya Jimmy, siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman.-Habló sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo de la muchacha.

-Déjala.-Habló molestó Wolverine haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-Como quieras…-Dijo con malicia. De un tirón lanzó a la muchacha contra la pared. Lo último que vio la joven antes de caer inconsciente fue como el hombre que la defendió sacó unas garras de sus nudillos y se lanzó a atacar al tal Víctor.

(…)

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos. Observó el lugar en que se encontraba, estaba lleno de maquinas. Se levantó de la cama y quedó sentada en el borde. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba ese hombre la había captura y que después salió otro que la defendió, pero de ahí en adelante todo estaba en blanco.

-Debí… golpearme en la cabeza… o algo…-Habló para sí. Sintió como la puerta se abría y su vista rápidamente fue hacía ahí.

En la puerta había una muchacha de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, de cabello castaño en el cual había un mechón blanco. Sus ropas cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo y usaba unos guantes. La joven que acababa de entrar la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hacías tú con Logan?.-Habló sin rodeos la muchacha. Ya había superado ese estúpido enamoramiento que sentía por Logan, ahora sólo lo veía como un padre, ya que él siempre se comportaba como tal con ella.

-¿Con quién?... ¿Quién cuernos es Logan?, ¿Y quién eres tú?... antes de comenzar cualquier conversación debes presentarte.-Habló la joven con voz fría.

-¿Qué?... p-pero, él te t-trajo a-anoche… es-estabas inconsciente y bueno yo pensé que tú.-Rouge se intentó explicar con un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, ¡Genial!, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?...

-Si balbuceas no te entiendo…-Habló la joven.-Mi nombre es Amelia y no conozco al tal Logan, no recuerdo nada de anoche.-Mintió, no pensaba en andarle contando su historia a la primera muchachita celosa que se cruzara en su camino. No necesitaba usar sus poderes para saber las emociones de la chica, ya que se veían claramente.

-L-lo siento, m-mi nombre es Rouge…-Habló la muchacha apenada.-Perdón por lo que dije yo pensé que tú y él, bueno…

-Tranquila…-Sentía como la chica estaba arrepentida y nerviosa. No necesitaba nada más que eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rouge?.-La voz de un hombre llamó la atención de las dos chicas. La joven, que estaba sentada en la cama, observó como un hombre en silla de ruedas, calvo, de expresión tranquila, que vestía con un traje verde, entró a la habitación seguido de una mujer pelirroja y de ojos verdes, que vestía con una bata de laboratorio.

-Y-yo señor p-pues…

-Vino a ver si había despertado…-Habló la joven atrayendo la atención de todos.-Sólo eso, estoy bien Rouge, anda vete…-La joven mutante asintió y salió de la habitación. Amelia pudo sentir que la joven estaba agradecida.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy el profesor Xavier y usted se encuentra en mi escuela para jóvenes súper dotados, ella es mi asistente Jane Grey.-Señalo a la mujer pelirroja que por algún motivo a Amelia no le cayó bien.

-Yo soy Amelia Laurie… esto no parece ser la enfermería de una escuela para niños cerebritos…-Observó detenidamente al profesor, el cual le sonrió.

-Es una escuela para jóvenes mutantes aquí les enseñamos a usar sus poderes y…

-Estoy hablando con el profesor, no con usted señorita Grey.-La mujer miró sorprendida a Amelia, sólo una persona en la mansión tenía un carácter como aquel.-Profesor, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?... lo último que recuerdo es que un hombre me perseguía y otro me salvaba, después todo está en blanco…-La razón para que la joven confiara en el profesor había sido que sintió sus emociones.

-¿Sabes quién te perseguía?.-Le dijo el profesor.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta, pero el sujeto que me salvo lo llamó Víctor. En mi vida lo había visto, sólo apareció frente a mí y comenzó a perseguirme. Ahora, ¿puede responder a mi pregunta?.

-Logan te trajo anoche, dijo que te habías golpeado en la cabeza, pero no tenías nada, únicamente estabas inconsciente.-Le respondió el profesor.

-Creo que es la causa por la que usted aún me tiene aquí, sabe que soy una mutante. Mis poderes son de curación y puedo sentir las emociones de las demás personas.-Contestó simplemente la joven.

-Es muy perspicaz señorita Laurie…

-Sólo llámeme Amelia.-Le corto las palabras a Xavier.

-Muy bien, Amelia. Jean, ¿Puedes traer a Wolverine por favor?.-La mujer asintió y salió de la habitación hacia la sala de peligros, donde seguramente estaba Logan.-Muy bien Amelia… ¿Quieres unirte a mi escuela?.

-¿Eh?.-La joven se impresiono, ¿le ofrecía quedarse con ellos?.-No creo… que sea lo mejor, con ese loco persiguiéndome, no deseo ser una carga para ustedes.-Dijo sinceramente.

-No serás una carga. ¿Qué te parece si te quedas una semana después decides?.-Habló amablemente el profesor. Amelia lo pensó unos segundos y después habló.

-Está bien…-Dijo cuando se abrió la puerta y vio entrar al mismo hombre que la había salvado en el bar. Sólo que ahora iba con el pecho desnudo y unos pantalones de entrenamientos, mientras que en su mano llevaba la camiseta.

(…)

Logan iba saliendo de la sal de peligros cuando Jean apareció frente a él.

-Buenos días, Logan.-El mutante sólo le dio un gruñido como respuesta.-El profesor te espera en la enfermería.-Dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacía el ascensor, a esa le tocaba dar su clase.

Logan soltó un bufido molesto. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la enfermería, ¿Qué querría el profesor ahora?.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería abrió la puerta y ahí vio al profesor hablando con la joven que había llevado él a la mansión. Comenzó a detallarla. La chica tenía el pelo castaño obscuro y ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Llevaba puesta una blusa verde obscura que combinaban con los jeans negros. Su piel era de un tono moreno y sus ojos eran dos joyas azulas.

-¿Sí, profesor?.-Dijo mirando al hombre.

-Logan, déjame presentarte a la señorita Amelia Laurie. Ella se quedara en la mansión y necesito que se la enseñes.-Xavier miró a Logan el cual asintió con cara de fastidio, siempre le tocaba a él hacer de un maldito niñero.

-Sígueme.-Gruño Logan saliendo de la habitación. Amelia le miró con el ceño fruncido y lo siguió sin decir palabras, dejando al profesor sólo en la enfermería, pensando que tal vez, y sólo tal vez esos dos pudieran llegar a simpatizarse.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sabía que te encontraría"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Una nueva mutante llega a la mansión. ¿Podrá hacer que Logan deje de pensar en Jean?, ¿Se llevaran bien alguna vez?, ¿Podrán algún día sentir algo más que rechazo el uno al otro?

**Disclaimer**: X-Men no me pertenece, lo pertenece a Marvel comic. ¡Créanme!, si no yo estaría con Wolverine *¬*.

* * *

_**Dedicado a mi querida musa, Amia Snape, que siempre me da ideas para continuar con mis fic. ¡Te quiero, niña!.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** Peleas, ¡No me trates como a una niña!.

Wolverine, que ya se había puesto su camiseta, y Amelia iban caminando en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Cuando subieron por el ascensor y entraron al lobby de la mansión vieron ahí a Rouge junto con un joven. Ambos reían y Amelia pudo sentir que entre ellos había amor.

-Gr… ese maldito mocoso…-Habló Logan atrayendo su atención. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Veo que la hija es igual al padre.-Dijo sarcásticamente, aún recordaba el incidente en la enfermería, aunque no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Ella no es mi hija.-Gruño Logan viendo como los dos jóvenes salían del lobby en dirección a los jardines. Si, era un sobreprotector cuando se trataba de Marie.-Sólo me preocupo por es ella, es una mocosa igual que tú.

-Yo no soy una mocosa.-Habló molesta Amelia.

-Claro que si lo eres.-Habló Logan con desdén, lo último que necesitaba ese día era pelear con esa mocosa.-P-E-Q-U-E-Ñ-A.-Deletreo cada letra con placer al ver el rostro molesto de la muchacha.

-¡AL MENOS YO NO VOY A TRATAR DE EMBRIAGARME A UN BAR PARA OLVIDAR QUE LA PERSONA QUE AMO NO ME CORRESPONDE!.-Amelia habló molesta, cuando había entrado a aquel bar y se había sentado al lado de Logan no había podido evitar sentir la tristeza que sentía Logan, y esa tristeza era únicamente por un amor no correspondido.

Logan no respondió nada. Simplemente se devolvió hacía el ascensor y volvió a bajar, dejando a Amelia sola.

-Amelia… idiota…-Dijo en un susurro para sí… había tocado el talón de Aquiles del hombre. Sintió como de la burla su estado de ánimo pasó a furia y tristeza. ¿Por qué lo hizo?... tal vez aún fuera una cría, aunque tuviera más de cien años…

(…)

Wolverine llegó molesto a la sala de reuniones y sin mirar a nadie se sentó en una de las butacas, ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa que era para decirle aquello?, si él lo deseaba podía pasarse la vida bebiendo en un bar.

-Logan…-La voz del profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-¿Qué haces aquí?, te pedí que le enseñaras la mansión a Amelia.

-No soy una maldita niñera, que Ciclope o Tormenta se la enseñe.-Dijo mirando a los dos que estaban de pie a un lado del profesor.

-Logan, ve a hacerlo, Tormenta y Scott están ocupados.-Habló Bestia que estaba sentado al lado de Jean. No era raro ver a Logan refunfuñando por cualquier cosa, pero el profesor sabía que había algo más.

-Pero…

-Ve, Logan.-Sentencio el profesor sin darle tiempo de replicar nada más. Wolverine frunció más su ceño y se fue refunfuñando contra medio mundo mientras camino de nuevo en dirección al lobby.

El profesor sonrió, sabía que Wolverine y Amelia eran iguales, ambos tenían ese poder de curación que los hacía inmortales, pero la inmortalidad costaba cara, ya que no podrían tener a nadie a quien amar, pero si esos dos se juntaban ya no sufrirían la pérdida de un ser amado.

(…)

Cuando Logan llegó al lobby, nuevamente, vio a Amelia que estaba viendo la herida en la pierna de uno de los niños más pequeños de la mansión, el cual no tendría más de nueve o diez años.

-Ya tranquilo, no llores querido, pronto pasara.-Dijo sonriéndole al niño. Logan se quedó contemplando aquella escena y un suspiro de derrota salió de sus labios.

¿Cuántas veces no había añorado tener una familia propia?, pero él no podía tenerla… por sus poderes no podía. No podría soportar ver como su esposa va envejeciendo y él no. Ver como sus seres queridos mueren y él sigue en el mundo por la simple razón de no poder morir.

Siguió observando como la muchacha hizo que el niño dejara de llorar. Un extraño sentimiento lo invadió… Ella era igual que él, lo había visto cuando la llevó a la mansión, ya que sus heridas habían sanado solas y en solo unos minutos. Pero era muy contrario a lo que él quería en una mujer.

A él le gustaban las mujeres lindas, tiernas y domables… pero la chica era todo lo contrario a aquello. Es cierto que era muy linda, pero tenía su mismo carácter. Pero con ese niño estaba siendo tan tierna… y si tal vez, solo tal vez…

-Bien querido, para la próxima vez ten más cuidado.-Contemplo que el niño había dejado de llorar y ahora asentía a lo que la mujer decía.-Anda ve…-El niño salió del lobby dejando a los dos adultos solos.

-Siento lo que dije…-Dijo la joven.-Pero aún pienso que eres un cretino egocéntrico.

-Y yo pienso que eres una cría.-Habló con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente no podría tener nada con ella.

Salieron en dirección a los jardines. Los dos iban callados desde aquella "disculpa". Amelia observó a su alrededor y todo le parecía muy normal. Había una piscina, canchas de fútbol y básquet. De pronto vio a Rouge con el muchachito, que había visto antes con ella, y otro que no había visto nunca. Observó como el muchacho estaba jugando con un encendedor.

Antes de que Logan se diera cuenta Amelia estaba corriendo en dirección al trío y vio que Bobby y Pyro estaban discutiendo y que Rouge estaba en medio. Cuando él iba a ir a ver qué sucedía observó como Pyro iba a lanzar fuego contra Bobby y Rouge quitaba a Bobby de la dirección del fuego.

-¡MARIE!.-Gritó Logan al ver como la gran llamarada se acercaba a Marie. Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar Amelia se puso frente a Rouge y todo el fuego le llegó a su espalda, causando quemaduras graves.

Se acercó a Amelia que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. La blusa que llevaba estaba quemada en la parte de la espalda y dejaba ver en la piel de la joven las quemaduras.

-¡Par de idiotas!.-Gruño Logan a Pyro y a Bobby.-Saben que no deben usar sus poderes para pelear entre ustedes. ¡Si quieren un buen combate me los llevo a ambos a la sala de peligros para que aprendan!. ¡Pudieron lastimar seriamente a Rouge!.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí…-Susurro Amelia en el suelo. Sentía la espalda muy adolorida, pero sabía que era cosas de algunos minutos para que dejara de dolerle.

-Yo intente…-Bobby se intento explicar, pero Logan lo cayó.

-¡No me interesa quien comenzó!.-Gruño molesto.-¡No deben poner a Marie en peligro!.-Su instinto paternal salió a la luz.

-¡Ya cálmate de una maldita vez!.-Gruño Amelia molesta. Se levantó del suelo y se fue en dirección a Pyro.-¡Muy bien muchacho idiota!, ¡Esta era mi blusa favorita!.-Dijo dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla.-¡No juegues con fuego si no sabes las consecuencias!.-La muchacha dirigió su vista a Rouge y su mirada se suavizo.-¿Estás bien?...

-Tú eres la herida…-Contestó Rouge impresionada, la joven frente a ella era la versión de Wolverine en femenino.

-No es nada… pero… ¿me prestas tu chaqueta?. No es muy agradable andar con la espalda al descubierto…-Rouge asintió y le se saco la chaqueta que llevaba, dejando ver una blusa rosa de manga corta que combinaba con sus guantes blancos. Se la tendió a Amelia y esta se la puso rápidamente.

-¡Muy bien!, ¡Ustedes dos!.-Dijo Amelia mirando a Bobby y a Pyro, el último la miraba con resentimiento.-Den cien vueltas a la mansión…

-¿Qué?.-Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

-Eso o estar en esa sala de peligro con este mandón.-Dijo señalando a Wolverine, el cual frunció el ceño y gruño, ¿Quién se creía que era esa mocosa?. A los dos chicos no había que darles más opciones, ambos comenzaron a correr.-¡SÉ SI ME ENGAÑAN!, ¡ASÍ QUE NO LO HAGAN O SERÁN MIL!...-Amelia se voltea a ver a Rouge y Wolverine.

-No deberías estar con ese mocoso de hielo. Te pudo lastimar.-Gruño Logan a Marie.

-Pero, Logan…-Marie intento decir algo pero una voz los sorprendió a ambos.

-Deja de comportarte como un padre sobreprotector. El chico la ama, puedo sentirlo.-Dijo mirando a Logan a los ojos. Rouge estaba sorprendida, nadie en la mansión desafiaba tanto a Logan, incluso Ciclope tenía un alto, pero al parecer la chica no.

**TBC.**


End file.
